KIRAS' DREAM
by InumeCari-Cullen
Summary: La noche anterior al encuentro con Near...¿Qué pudo ocurrir entre Light y Misa? A veces los sueños nos pueden engañar pero también los podemos convertir en realidad...
1. Misa's Dream

Hola! Soy Inume-chan…ufff! A los aaaaaños vuelvo a publicar pero bueno es que ahora ya si tengo compu y prometo terminar de publicar el otro fanfic de InuYasha que dejé inconcluso…eso espero…no paro! Lo hare, lo haré! Jajaja y tengo otra sorpresa:

**¡¡¡ESTE ES UN DOBLE LANZAMIENTO!!!**

**¡¡¡EN ESPAÑOL Y EN INGLÉS!!!**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**PRECAUCIÓN: **¡Alerta! ¡Alto ahí, identifíquese! Jajaja bueno tú sabrás si tienes la edad suficiente para leer este fic, pero no está demás decir que sabes a lo que te atienes cuando pones Rated +M en el buscador.

**DISCLAIMER: **Sólo diré que no le veo el sentido a esto…Mmm…si bueno DEATH NOTE no me pertenece (como si no lo supieran) le pertenece a su autor que fue un pobre y triste hijodelagran…*beep* que mató a Light pero esta historia sí que me pertenece. ¡Disfrútenla, pillinas! XD!

**KIRAS' DREAM**

**By** Inume-Chan

**Chapter 1. - Misa's Dream**

¿Por qué sus ojos me ensoñecían tanto?

_¡No! No lo dejes hacerlo._

_¡No! No dejes que lo haga._

Mientras, sus manos recorren mi enardecido cuerpo.

_¡Oh! Caricias dulces, caricias falsas. _

Invisibles lágrimas se forman en mis ojos y contengo mis quejidos para no incomodarte. _'Light…Light'_. Suelto casi sin aire en mis pulmones, tu boca bajando por mi cuello y tus manos recorriéndome por completo.

Te empeñas en torturarme más y poco a poco tus besos bajan, a medida que se vuelven más voraces. Te entretienes un rato con mis senos, llevando a tu boca uno de ellos para luego capturarlo entre tus dientes. Un pequeño grito ahogado sale por fin de mi garganta y siento tu sonrisa formarse. Deshaces el camino hecho con tus labios y regresas a los míos.

Hambrientos, besos apasionados que me dejan en un estado en que no sé cuál es cuál lado.

Kira. Light. Kira. Light. Kira.

Light…te he mentido, jamás te olvidé mi amado Kira. No podría, tú eres mi Dios y yo seré tú compañera…por siempre. _'Misa, te amo'_, susurras en mi oído y todo mi cuerpo tiembla cuando una de tus manos secuela en mi entrepierna. Tus dedos estimulan esa zona sensible de mi cuerpo y mis gemidos inundan la habitación con más intensidad, uno tras otro sube por mi garganta.

Te separas de mí y siento un escalofrío recorrerme, tus manos agarradas a mis piernas y tu cabeza desciende entre ellas. En un segundo, ya no sé qué es fantasía y qué es realidad o si existe diferencia entre el cielo y la tierra.

Arde. Mi cuerpo arde. Cada vez que su lengua me roza. Ardo, ardo, ardo. No puedo evitarlo y una explosión mágica me indica que está por culminar todo este placer.

'_Light…hazme…hazme…' _Me acerco a él, intento tocar su rostro pero todo se desvanece…

Estoy sola en mi habitación y lo más probable es que no haya nadie más en el apartamento. Muchos recuerdos viene a mi mente…'Vivamos juntos'. Me dijiste de manera fría esa vez pero yo me sentí victoriosa ante todas las demás, porque él me escogió a mí, yo tenía a Light. A Kira.

Aunque he tenido que pasar la mayor parte de los días completamente sola. Cuando él aparece ilumina mi vida y la transforma en todo sentido.

'Light_ es la _luz_ de Misa.'_ Sonrío pensando aquello.

—Lo extraño demasiado, creo que se merece una visita. Más bien yo merezco verlo_. _—me levanto de la cama y me cambio de ropa para ir a verlo al cuartel de 'L'.

—Light…Light…Light…Mi Light

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien?…¿mal?…¿Misa es obsesiva?…¿el sueño debió de haber continuado? Todos sus comentarios en la sección de reviews onegai shimasu! Por cierto esta historia ya tiene un final definido, escrito y editado, así que por ese lado lamento decir que por favor no hagan sugerencias explícitas con respecto a cómo debería continuar la historia, ¿sí? En cualquier caso si desean especular sobre ello sean libres de hacerlo.

**Chapter 2 *SNEAK PEEK***

'_Ah…mmm…Mi-Mi…sa!'_

'_Light… ¿lo estás disfrutando?'_


	2. Light's Dream

Hola! Bueno…esperaba más reviews :'(…(bububu)…eso no importa gracias igual si lo leíste. El año pasado, cuando comencé a escribirlo surgió como un poema primero por eso sonaban así las palabras del sueño de Misa al comienzo y luego se me vino a la mente todo, puesto que quería crear un fanfic de Light y Misa desde que me vi la serie completa.

Me sonrojé muchísimo escribiendo los capítulos (casi me cachan en clase de Filosofía!!!) pero les puse todo el amor y deseo que sentí cada vez que veía a Light ser tan maliciosamente inteligente, qué puedo decir los hombres inteligentes y distantes son los más seductores que existen porque quieres que te sorprendan con lo que saben y a la vez entender por qué son así.

En este capítulo veremos qué está pasando con Light…¿puede que Misa haya logrado llegar tan rápido hasta él? Léanlo y averígüenlo!

**PRECAUCIÓN: **Mmm…vamos a ver si tú lo dices te creo…entraste aquí por decisión propia si crees que tienes la edad suficiente y puedes soportarlo sin sorprenderte tanto allá tú…jajaja

**DISCLAIMER: **¡Ya lo sé! Death Note no me pertenece y me gustaría que Light viviera pero…da igual disfrútenlo!

**KIRAS' DREAM**

**By** Inume-Chan

**Chapter 2.- ****Light's Dream**

'_Mmm…¿Qué haces? ¡No me fastidies, Misa!'_. Murmuro somnoliento al sentir sus manos tocarme, ávidas se pasean por mi pecho y las siento descender poco a poco. Hasta que…

'_Ah…mmm…Mi-Mi…sa!'._ Siento algo húmedo recorrer una parte de mí que jamás me había preocupado por explorar, al menos no con esa intención. El ideal de un **'Nuevo Mundo'** y la Death Note ocuparon por completo mi mente, dejando a un lado cualquier perversión adolescente.

Pero…_Ella_…Misa…¿Cómo puede obligar a mi cuerpo a tal degradación? Soy yo quien debe tener el control, quien debe dominarla. Es Kira quien debe doblegar su voluntad porque Light sólo podría…podría…¿amarla?

No. Yo soy Kira. Mañana seré el 'Dios del Nuevo Mundo', todos despertarán a la luz de un nuevo amanecer en un mundo donde sólo exista gente que _yo_ considere buena. Que Kira domine. Que Light domine.

Abro mis ojos con dificultad. ¿Estoy desnudo? Veo como la habilidosa lengua de Misa se mueve por toda mi virilidad y con todo esto ha logrado que se torne completamente rígida.

Recargo mi cabeza hacia atrás, no sé dónde estoy ni tampoco me importa. La dulce sensación de su boca cubriéndome por completo me deja totalmente en blanco. Lo deseo…deseo que se detenga…que se detenga para…poder entrar en ella…y hacerla mía…completamente mía.

'_Light…¿lo estás disfrutando?'_, susurra sensualmente en mi oído pero no le respondo. Su mano moviéndose rápidamente, estimulándome con una habilidad sorprendente, me deja indefenso.

Muevo mi brazo decidido a tumbarla y ponerme en control de la situación pero cuando intento tocarla, todo se desvanece…

Estoy solo en el cuartel, sentado frente a la computadora y una 'L' aparece en la pantalla.

'_Vaya sueños que tengo'._ Me levanto y tomo mi saco, detesto vestir tan formal pero ya me he acostumbrado. Al parecer una parte de mí aún no comprende que el sueño acabó.

—¡Maldita, Misa!¡Hasta en sueños me fastidia! —suspiro pesadamente, mañana será un largo día en el que por fin acabaré con Near.

Presiono el botón y espero el ascensor, la puerta se abre y entonces aparece frente mí…

—¡Misa!

Una sonrisa gigante se dibuja en su rostro y coloco mis brazos frente a mí en anticipación a uno de sus abrazos.

—Light… —sólo susurra mi nombre, un poco sonrojada e imágenes de aquel sueño vienen a mi mente.

Además, trae puesto uno de esos vestidos góticos, muy corto y ceñido a su cuerpo, medias de red…muy parecido a como vestía el día que la conocí.

Entro al ascensor y ella recarga su cabeza en mi brazo, presiono el botón para ir a la planta baja, cuando de pronto…

—Light…el ascensor no se mueve.

—¡Ya lo sé, Misa!

Con mi cuerpo cargado de adrenalina, encerrado con ella y encima por quién sabe cuántas horas. No sé qué sucederá…

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la autora: **

Ok…ok…ok…qué sueñitos que se mandan estos muchachos, ¿no? Mmm…¿atrapados en un elevador? Una fantasía muy común. Pero que se vuelve única si llegas a hacerla realidad jajaja…particularmente mi experiencia es nula en ese departamento o más bien empresa…aunque bueno de tanto leer fanfiction y ciertos libros me han corrompido jajaja…Vamos a ver qué sucede en ese elevador y si Light y Misa quieren hacer realidad sus _sueños._ ¡Dejen sus comentarios en la sección de reviews por el amor de Light! XP!

**Chapter 3 *SNEAK PEEK***

—…¿Sucede algo, Misa? Estás demasiado callada.

—Kira…Kira eres tú ¿no es así, Light?

—_Tú ya no me sirves._


	3. Blackout

Mmm…muchísimas gracias a Harmonie Roux. Tus reviews son las que me han impulsado a darle con este fic. Digamos que bien…ya conocemos los deseos de Misa y el desconcierto de Light ante los suyos, habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa…

En este chapter me he dedicado más a explicar ciertos vacíos que podrían haber quedado con respecto a cada personaje y a desarrollar sus personalidades un poco más según mi perspectiva y claro, para que la historia funcione obviamente!

**PRECAUCIÓN: **Bueno…que debo decir…Estás aquí, ¿no? ¡ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS! Pero todavía no llegamos a lo caliente, caliente! Así que puedes estar tranquila…por ahora.

**DISCLAIMER: **Death Note no me…ay por favor uds ya lo saben! Pero ojalá Light si me perteneciera…suspiro…disfrútenlo!

**KIRAS' DREAM**

**By** Inume-Chan

**Chapter 3.- Blackout**

—Light…el ascensor no se mueve. —digo con temor, pues algo que nunca nadie ha sabido es que me aterran este tipo de lugares y aún más sabiendo que quizás no podremos salir en mucho tiempo. Pero si él está, si Light está…

—¡Ya lo sé, Misa! —me rezonga furioso, me siento mal ¿Po qué Light? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre te enojas conmigo? Si yo sólo vivo para ti, sólo soy para ti. ¿Por qué no me tocas? Tal y como lo hiciste en mi sueño.

Quiero ser tuya, completamente tuya.

Siento miedo, las luces se apagaron y me abrazo a Light. Lo siento rodearme con suavidad, sin darme cuenta comienzo a temblar.

—¿Misa? ¿Qué te sucede, tienes frío? —oigo su voz como un ronco susurro, se separa de mí un momento. ¿Por qué es tan amable ahora? Mi light, mi Kira tú nunca me has tratado de esta manera. Siempre frío, distante. Siempre Kira.

Percibo que hala mi mano con cierta fuerza, pero no tanta para indicarme que me siente en suelo, a su lado. Lo hago y de repente una tenue luz se enciende.

* * *

—Al parecer encendieron el generador de emergencia. ¿Sucede algo, Misa? Estás demasiado callada.

—Es que…yo… —se abraza a mi cuerpo con fuerza y con su voz temblorosa y susurrante me dice: Tengo miedo.

Lanzo una carcajada y su eco retumba por todo el lugar. Misa se aparta, abraza sus rodillas mientras hunde su cabeza en el hueco formado por aquella posición. Dejándome ver de ella un poco más de lo esperado.

Ése sueño vuelve a mi mente y mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar como es de imaginarse. Debo apartar aquellos pensamientos. ¡Soy Kira! ¡El futuro Dios del Nuevo Mundo! Misa es…Misa es…es sólo una herramienta. ¡Ja! Ella ni siquiera lo recuerda, su pasado, nuestro pasado, la Death Note, Rem…¡Ja!

—Kira —dice sin mirarme, se toma una larga pausa como si aún estuviera dudando —Kira…Kira eres tú ¿no es así, Light?

Al decir esto último sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, me mira con firmeza, confianza y convicción.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Yo? ¿Kira? ¡Ja! Misa te volviste loca definitivamente, recuerda que soy 'L' y persigo a ese criminal —su mirada no cambia, así como ningún detalle en su fino rostro.

Es como si estuviera frente a otra mujer. Diferente, más madura y decidida, frente a mí está un lado de Misa que había permanecido oculto tras su fachada de niña tonta y mimada.

—¿Dónde está Ryuuk? ¿Lo mandaste a investigar algo? ¿O simplemente se aburrió y fue a buscar manzanas? ¿Eh, Light? —me enfrenta sin tapujos, expectante a alguna expresión mía que denote que lo que ella dice es cierto, pero un Dios como yo no puede dejar que las cosas se le vayan de las manos.

—¡Ja! No crees que si yo fuese Kira…podría matarte en este mismo instante

—No te arriesgarías. Todos tus planes son muy meticulosos. Entonces…dime, ¿qué planeas hacer conmigo…Kira?

* * *

Ay, light. Ay, Kira. Te tengo en mis manos, has caído en mi juego. Todos estos años a tu lado y creías que no aprendí nada. Tal como tú yo tengo dos lados, dos mentes unidas en una sola.

—No, no, no, no Light yo jamás me olvide de nada. Sólo fingí todo eso para complacerte, mi adorado Kira. He conservado, durante todo este tiempo, pequeños pedazos de la Death Note, como los que guardas en tu ropa, tu billetera y…¡oh, claro! Tu reloj.

Sus ojos se inyectan de sangre y siento la desesperación y confusión apoderarse de él por un segundo. Con todo lo que le he contado, la verdad que he revelado…Kira sin querer has despertado a una nueva Misa que espera ser digna de seguir siendo tu compañera.

—Hmmm…ya veo que lo tienes todo muy claro. Sólo te falto un detalle…—con una avidez que desconocía, toma con sus manos mis muñecas obligándome a caer de espaldas al suelo. Su mirada me muestra a Kira y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, lentamente acerca su rostro al mío.

Cuando la proximidad entre nosotros es casi nula y sus labios están a escasos milímetros de los míos, susurra: _Tú ya no me sirves._

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la autora: **

_¿Misa?_ ¿Era realmente _ella_? Pues debo decir que: Sí, es ella. Pero no se equivoquen el hecho de que haya aprendido ciertos truquitos de manipulación de Light, no quiere decir que se haya vuelto inteligente de la noche a la mañana. Es sólo que ahora ya no es _TAN_ estúpida. Jajaja. Aunque…¿provocar a Kira? Sólo si deseas morir. Y…si Misa ya no le sirve a Light…¿Qué podría pasar? Tal vez pueda encontrarle una nueva "_utilidad"..._jajaja XP!

**Chapter 4 *SNEAK PEEK***

Es cierto ya no me sirves, sin embargo tu actitud desafiante es lo que me incita a poseerte. Misa hoy serás mía.

…es lo que Light quiere y si es así yo lo haré.


	4. A Night in the Elevator

Lo sssieeeeentooooooooooo…es en serio pero los exámenes en la u me han traído patas arriba desde hace un buen rato! Debo decir de nuevo que el fanfic ya estaba terminado desde el año anterior pero no lo había pasado a la compu…recuerdo que cuando hice este capítulo en especial me entró un bloqueo para el final! Fue malo aún así espero que les guste y gracias por las reviews!

**PRECAUCIÓN: **Mira si todavía crees que la explicación de las aves y las abejitas que te dio tu mami es la acertada mejor busca un fanfic diferente…a no ser que quieras saber qué sucede realmente…JA JA JA JA (risa malvada)

**DISCLAIMER: **Death Note fue una muy buena serie y aunque su final apestó no deja de serlo. Lamentablemente no, yo no la inventé pero está pervertida historia me pertenece completita…Llegó lo que esperaban, tambores por favor…EL LEMON!!!

**KIRAS' DREAM**

**By** Inume-Chan

**Chapter 4.- A Night in the Elevator **

_Tú ya no me sirves…_

Sin más, me besa con pasión, con dominación, con rudeza como si debiese demostrar poder ante mí. Intento soltarme del agarre firme que aún mantiene pero es en vano, presiona su cuerpo contra el mío obligando al aire contenido en mi pecho a salir.

Un gemido.

Eso es lo que mi garganta dejó salir y ese pequeño lapso él lo aprovecha, su intrépida lengua danza dentro de mi boca.

Explorando, saboreando, invadida por completo me entrego a la pasión que ofreces. Mi Light. Mi Kira.

* * *

Es tan…excitante. Despacio degusto el placer de devorar sus labios pero claro siempre imponiéndome, siempre como Kira.

Escucho de sus labios una leve protesta cargada de satisfacción y entonces introduzco mi lengua en su dulce boca. Con esta acción su cuerpo parece relajarse aunque su respiración está agitada y siento el golpetear de su corazón en mi pecho.

Ella ya no lucha como si dijera: _sigue, por favor, sigue!_

Misa voy a tomarte la palabra. _Hoy serás mía_, es el único pensamiento que mente forma en este momento. Es cierto ya no me sirves, sin embargo tu actitud desafiante es lo que me incita a poseerte. Misa, hoy serás mía.

Despacio bajo por tu cuello, dejando una línea de besos y pequeñas marcas con las que te reclamo como mía.

No parece importarte la fuerza con la que lo haga, pues mientras más apasionados se vuelven mis besos más fuertes son los sonidos que emites. Repites varias veces mi nombre, en los que pareciera una canción interminable con todas las tonalidades de placer existentes.

Hace ya un rato que solté sus manos y éstas me han despojado de mi corbata y camisa. En tanto, yo después de haberme deshecho de su vestido, tengo mis manos ocupadas en sus senos. Apretándolos, masajeándolos, presionando mis manos contra ellos.

Mientras, ella nerviosamente recorre mi espalda, mi pecho, mi abdomen, siento como si deseara bajar más pero no se atreve. Descaradamente, tomo su mano y la coloco en mi entrepierna para que note lo "entusiasmado" que estoy. Su primera reacción es apartarse, pero en cuanto uno de sus pechos es cubierto por mi boca, sucumbe.

* * *

Mi mente está en blanco, sus caricias, siento como si me llevaran al cielo y al infierno a la vez. Despacio muevo mi mano en ese lugar, insegura de lo que estoy haciendo. Pero es lo que Light quiere y si es así yo lo haré.

En un momento, es como si lo que está allí se hubiese agrandado más con mi tacto, esto hace que mi propio cuerpo reaccione y me sienta por dentro, hirviendo como un volcán y por fuera tan húmeda como un río.

Aparta mi mano bruscamente y se aleja un poco de m, veo como desabrocha sus pantalones y gime al bajar la cremallera. Volteo mi rostro, aquí estoy pero no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada.

Me quita las botas y sus manos suben por una de mis piernas, desliza primero una media y luego la otra. Todo esto lo hace sin perder detalle con sus labios de la piel que deja libre a su paso, sigue dejándome marcas pero es lo que deseo. Por último, toma la única prenda que me queda y se deshace de ella rápidamente.

* * *

Me coloco sobre ella, mi cuerpo a la entrada del suyo

—¡Espera! —exclama con sus mejillas encendidas ¿por qué se ve tan bella así? —Yo…yo…soy…tú sabes. So…Sólo ve despacio, por favor.

Pensaba en un principio, hacer totalmente lo contrario, ante su súplica no puedo negarme. Después de todo debo proteger mi propiedad.

Despacio, con calma y sin prisas me adentro en ella, se pega a mí abrazándose con fuerza. Siento una de sus lágrimas rodar por mi hombro, me dedico a que mis embestidas sean lentas y profundas procurando aumentar la intensidad a cada tanto.

* * *

Ya no hay dolor, sólo…placer. Todas estas…sensaciones, me marean y siento mi cuerpo siendo empujado al borde de un abismo.

_Despacio, despacio._

Creo que enloqueceré.

_Rápido, más rápido._

Voy a colapsar en su luz en la luz de mi Light

Se detiene un momento, su cabello se pega a su rostro aperlado por la transpiración y respira con dificultad al igual que yo. Parece estudiarme, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y se sonríe.

—Misa —susurra por lo bajo y despacio se acerca a mí aún con esa calmada sonrisa en sus labios.

—Li-Light —murmuro entre su beso. El más tierno beso que me había dado en todo el tiempo que levábamos juntos. El único verdadero beso que había esperado en toda la noche. Un beso apasionado pero a la vez cariñoso, con un dulce sabor a sal y suave como la brisa de su respiración en mi rostro.

* * *

Los gemidos de ambos inundaron el ascensor esa noche, sus sueños se volvieron uno y por un momento ellos también lo fueron. Sus cuerpos se calmaron, el calor y la emoción pasaron, el ascensor se abrió y en sus corazones cambió la razón por la que existían, por la que permanecían juntos.

Lástima, ése día el destino no tuviera un final feliz para 'Kira'

**THE END (Kiras' Dream)**

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno…está bien al final me puse cursi pero es que así fue como me salió. Mi cerebrito me dijo eso y ya no pude echarle más cabeza al asunto porque así fue como se me ocurrió. Además, no podía ahondar más las cosas ya que recuerden que esta es la noche anterior a que muera Kira, al menos ambos se llevaron un muy buen recuerdo. Tengo un epílogo hecho también pero sólo se refiere a Misa y a lo que le pasó a ella después de morir Light.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que lo han leído y han dejado sus reviews y los que no pues…al infierno! Gracias también y espero que hayan disfrutado de leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo.


End file.
